


Mulder's New Glasses

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder's Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Scully helps Mulder find some new glasses. Inspired by that newest season 11 promo with Mulder wearing glasses. I adore that image. So I wrote a little ficlet.





	Mulder's New Glasses

“You needed a new pair anyways,” Scully retorted, watching Mulder walk and inspect the display case.

“My wire-rim glasses are just fine,” he countered. “Besides, I don’t really wear my glasses anymore?”

“Mulder, they make you look like you’re from 1942 and don’t think I can’t see you squinting when you read.”

“Well, pity I didn’t have them in 1939.”

“That’s probably why I punched you in the face after the kiss. You weren’t sexy enough.”

“I could always get contacts.”

Scully crossed her arms and tilted her head. “Contacts, Mulder? Seriously?”

“I mean, isn’t that what the young people do these days?”

“That did not come out of your mouth.”

“Scully, we aren’t as young as we used to be. We got to get with the times.”

“Since when did you start caring, Mr. Popularity? As a matter of fact, I think you look sexier with glasses rather than out.”

Mulder quirked his lips into a shy smile and did that little waggling thing with his eyebrows which he knew she loved. “You really think that, Scully?”

“Mulder,” she scolded despite her bright red cheeks. “Not here.”

“So, if I get a pair of glasses, does that make me sexier?”

She bit her lip from turning into a smile. “A bit?”

“Just a bit?”

“Okay.” She smirked. "A lot.“ Her cheeks were still crimson as she giggled nervously and looked down at her feet. "It reminds me of when we first met. When you turned around with the slides in your hand.”

Mulder smiled fondly at Scully. “So, do you have a preference?”

She looked up and bit back a smile. Scully always thought Mulder had a boyish charm to him. In the beginning, it was his unruly hair and whacky ties that matched her brilliantly color suits and shoulder pads. As their partnership wore on, their wardrobes grew sharper and somehow, on a physic level, they even began to color coordinate their outfits. And, at the same time, their sexual relationship evolved and flourished. But she always had a weakness for Mulder in glasses. Even as he got older (especially today)

She strolled along display cases, looking at various name brands like Ralph Lauren and Gucci but there they wore. A pair of solid black-rimmed glasses that were modern but had an air of nostalgia. She picked them up and slide them onto his face, framing his face with her hands. She signed longingly as he arched his eyebrows up in question. “Well, Scully, how do I look?”

She could only imagine him wearing one of his suits and styling his hair in the spiky way he had been doing lately and wearing those glasses. Her glasses. The ones she picked out for him.

“I think you look like Clark Kent.”

He chuckled softly. “Clark Kent? So that makes me Superman?”

“Well, you have saved the world once or twice.”

He titled his head slightly, catching his reflection and smiling as he turned back to Scully. “You always had exquisite tastes,” he smiled as he kissed her tenderly. He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Want to reenact the basement scene with the new glasses tonight? Or play doctor?”

“Or I could be the Lois Lane to your Clark Kent,” she murmured, kissing him. She smiled indulgently. “Let’s get them. We still have to pick dinner up for our date night.”

He smiled. Scully always had a thing for Mulder wearing glasses.


End file.
